Lenyap
by Kenzeira
Summary: Dunia yang sunyi tanpa suara, tanpa nada dan rasa perlahan memudar lalu hilang. Semua karena satu orang: Seragaki Aoba. [Noiz/Aoba] Canon.


**Ringkasan:** Dunia yang sunyi tanpa suara, tanpa nada dan rasa perlahan memudar lalu hilang. Semua karena satu orang: Seragaki Aoba.

 **Warning** : shounen-ai; Noiz/Aoba; semi-canon

* * *

 **DRAMAtical Murder/** **ドラマティカル** **マーダー** **© Nitro+chiral**

 **Story © Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Naa, Aoba … bisakah aku—_

Tempat yang mengerikan adalah ketika engkau terjebak dalam kegelapan sendirian dan tak ada satu titik cahaya pun di sana. Kau hanya bisa merangkak. Merasakan betapa kasar permukaan yang dipijak pun tak mampu, apalagi menatap dunia yang katanya berkilauan bak permata.

Tidak. Noiz tak mungkin bisa melihat apapun selain gelap yang selama ini menguasai hidupnya—yang bahkan menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Tidak sampai Aoba datang dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Noiz kehilangan kata-kata.

Dulu, bagi Noiz, dunia adalah ruangan persegi dilengkapi jeruji besi di setiap jendela dengan pintu yang tak pernah berani ia buka. Kedua tangan diborgol dan tersambung ke kedua kaki. Dunia adalah kesunyian maha dahsyat yang mengerikan dan tidak memberi kesempatan padanya merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan.

Orangtua mengabaikannya. Mengatai ia monster. Melabelinya pembawa sial. Tak ada dunia berkilauan. Dunia adalah tempat kegelapan berada dan kesepian merongrong pilu. Noiz tak mampu melihat apapun—tak mampu merasakan apapun. Ia menusukkan _cutter_ ke ujung bujari hingga mengalirkan darah merah. Ia terus melakukan itu ke setiap ujung jari tangannya; kaki; bahu dan bahkan telinga. Tapi, selalu, ia tak mampu merasakan apa-apa.

Ketika menyentuh setiap luka yang ia torehkan di tubuhnya sendiri, Noiz seperti menyentuh karet tebal. Ia mati rasa. Indera perasanya tak berfungsi dengan benar. Hingga ia memutuskan menyerah dan lelap dalam tidur panjang tanpa mimpi.

"Akan lebih baik jika dia tidak lahir."

Noiz terjaga tatkala telinganya menangkap suara sang Ayah di pagi buta. Noiz memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri. Dingin. Barangkali ia tak mampu merasakan sakit seperti kebanyakan manusia, tapi sesuatu di dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sakit. Tak terlihat, tak teraba, tapi sakitnya begitu nyata.

Ia memejamkan mata. Erat.

— _bisakah aku tidur dan tidak bangun lagi?_

 **TIDAK**!

Di tengah malam, ketika semua orang lelap dalam buai mimpi, ia mengendap-ngendap. Mencoba melepas setidaknya tiga atau empat besi yang menghalangi jendela. Ia memukul-mukulnya dengan benda apa saja yang dirasa bisa mematahkan besi itu. Ia terus melakukan itu. Berkali-kali. Lagi, lagi, lagi.

Hingga usahanya terbayar tanpa kesia-siaan.

Noiz melompat ke luar jendela. Ia merasa takjub. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tidak melihat bintang. Kedua matanya bercahaya. Ia merasa telah berhasil meninggalkan dunia persegi yang gelap dan tak punya harapan itu. Barangkali yang tak pernah berhasil ia lakukan adalah merasakan rasa sakit.

Ia pergi. Berkelana. Ke mana pun tempat yang bisa disinggahinya. Hatinya beku, tak mampu merasakan emosi. Tapi ia terus berjalan, mencari rasa sakit—rasa kebahagiaan yang mungkin saja menunggunya di suatu tempat dan suatu masa. Ia hanya perlu bersabar.

Noiz melompat-lompat dari satu negara ke negara lain. Hingga ia menemukan permainan yang mampu mengembalikan rasa sakitnya. _Rhyme_.

Dan, menemukan lawan yang pantas baginya. Seragaki Aoba. Lawan yang mengembalikan seluruh indera perasa padanya. Noiz kesulitan berkata-kata. Dunia yang sunyi tanpa suara, tanpa nada dan rasa perlahan memudar lalu hilang. Lenyap.

Ketika ia mulai merasakan kembali apa itu putus asa, Aoba akan menggenggam erat tangannya dan menuntun ia untuk terus melangkah.

"Apa aku bisa berhenti berusaha melangkah mengikuti hidup?"

Aoba tak pernah lelah menjawab tidak. Setelah bertanya begitu, Aoba selalu memberikan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan, mencairkan kebekuan di hatinya hingga ia lelah untuk menyerah pada hidup dan memulai segalanya dari awal.

Memulai hidup di mana ada senyum Aoba di sampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

Kamis Pahing, 2 Juli 2015 – 6:23am


End file.
